


The War That Never Ends

by Naaklasolus



Series: Tales of the Unspoken [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Personification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Even ancient beings such as Mandalore himself tires of constant war.





	The War That Never Ends

Here’s the thing that mortals -- Humans, Wookies, Zeltrons, whatever the hell the natives of a moon or world were called -- could never actually begin to understand. It’s something the _Mando’ade_ had a decent understanding on, simply because Janar is still a bit pissed about Kytanna trying to dissolve the younger nearly four thousand years ago and he was more then pissed at Tsawak for the years of servitude -- so what if it’s been years? He kept grudges, he wasn’t perfect, and he had no plans on changing that.

Is the galaxy a living hell? Yes, ranging from one to nine -- don’t ask. Carena’s a good woman, but damn is she a scary one. She was the only other being, aside from his siblings and _Mand’alor,_ that he would gladly place his trust in.

Do people die? Yes, even the Force beings like Father and the Twins. And hopefully Mother, he pitied Mortis -- even if he wasn’t particularly fond of the weirdo. People die, it’s a part of life. Live long enough, fight hard enough and you’ll learn that it’s better to honor and remember than to mourn forevermore.

That’s the bloody War for ya, it’s been going on since before he was a new Nation, running around with his mythosaurs and learning how to become who he was meant to be from his father -- okay, so his namesake was mortal and blah, blah, blah. Janar recalled his adoption quite clearly.

It started on Tython, back when Kytanna’s mother and Tsawak’s father were still young themselves.

Y’see, Janar himself was a bit of a phenomenon in the War. He was practically an infant compared to Kytana and Tsawak, but like them, he was bound more to his people than the world he represented, or equally. That had become gravely evident after the Mandalorian Wars when the near-destruction of his people had left him violently ill for years until Canderous took the mantle and restored everything.

He was that awkward middle ground, that factor that was the gray between Light and Dark.

He was the Galaxy’s punching bag, but he was also the last safeguard.

It was never-ending, this War. But he was Manda’yaim, warfare was a part of who he was.

Let the others judge; let them sully his name with words like ‘monster’, ‘savage’ or ‘barbarian’, they didn’t know him. They didn’t know what he had sacrificed, his regrets, his scars, and that suited him just fine.

 _Manda’yaim_ was pleased with who and what he was. He knew what his sacred duty was and would honor those that had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- This is entirely a crack idea and I recently got hooked on Hetalia


End file.
